wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Update:104 Days of Summer Vacation
In traditional WoTmud Style, for the next three months (give or take) we will be making some changes, hosting some small quests, running some epic quests, and generally partying like it's 1999. You're going to want to make sure you have nicely leveled characters and not be emotionally attached to gear, I would think... ;) Watch this spot for announcements and updates on days we do cool stuff! Vivienne *June 11th - We begin! You've been warned... *June 12th - Announced 2x for all races. *June 16th - Announced 2x for all races. *PREWARNING - July 3-5, GLOBAL QUEST! *June 19th - 2x, Seanchan side only. *June 21st - 2x, Dark side only. *June 22nd - 2x, Light side only. *June 23rd - 2x for all races. (Hmm. Are you being fattened up for something?) *June 25th-27th - Free practice resets! Ask Vivienne only. Not a vending machine, if you ask for too much and too often, you'll be stuck. *June 25th - 2x for all races. (You're definitely being fattened up. Moo.) *June 30th-July 2nd - ONE MORE TIME! Free practice resets! Ask Vivienne only. Not a vending machine, if you ask for too much and too often, you'll be stuck. Those who ask nicely instead of sending a terse command tend to get faster results. *July 1st - 2x, Light side only. *July 2nd - 2x for all races. (Ahem.) *July 3rd - 2x for all races until and unless the global quest starts today, at which time it will be turned off. Also, the quest will be announced 35 minutes before the start -in the game only-. An approximate time was scheduled; we are now running several hours behind due to circumstances beyond Immortal control. Apologies. *July 4th: QUEST ALERT: Treasure Hunters. Oh, and Eileen is back. Are the two related? Or are you just going to die by coincidence? *July 5th: 3x for Darkside, as a prize for winning the quest. *July 9th: 2x for Lightside after winning the quest to kill Mangler. *July 10th: Gareth Bryne returns! *July 11th: 2x for Seanchan side - they need some fattening up. *July 14th: Possible quest coming this weekend, firming up some details... 3x for a day if we hit 100 players in the next 24 hours... 2x on today for Lightside because they had the most numbers on last night, of the 92 that were on. *July 14th, part deux: We hit 101. Saturday is 3x for all races! *July 17th: 3x for all races. Enjoy! Also, new smob in the game, today only, he doesn't stay in one place for long... *July 18th: 3x for all races continues for a player list over 100. Enjoy! *July 24th - 2x for all races for hitting the 75+ mark, plus a Seanchan quest. *July 26th - Huge Mother of all Raids on Caemlyn. Were you one of the many who died in it? Also, 2x for all races for hitting the 75+ mark. PREWARNING: Sometime between August 7-15, huge global quest. *July 31st - Big LS quest! Ships! Pirates! Battles royale! *August 1st - 2x for all races due to yesterday's 75+. *PRE WARNING: August 7th - DS quest. *PRE WARNING: August 14th - Global quest. *August 7th - DS quest starting somewhere between noon and 1pm server time. *August 13th - Friday the 13th. 2x exp for all! *August 14th - Gllobal quest! Starting roughly at 9 am servertime (3 hours after the start of the daily boot) *August 15th - 2x for Seanchan for winning the global quest. *August 16th - 2x for all races until approx noon PST/3pm EST. *PRE WARNING: Huge global quest coming within the next two weeks, that has potential to shift our storyline and timeline in a major way... *PRE WARNING: 2x for all races on Saturday, unless that is when Vivienne has her global quest planned, in which case it will be 2x on Sunday.